A user interface (UI) can include various elements that enable a user to interact with the UI in different manners. Non-limiting examples of such interactive UI elements include icons, scroll bars and notifications (e.g., pop-up windows). An icon in a UI may provide access to a corresponding application. Icons may also be displayed in response to an email or text message being received from a specific sender, for example. Informative text (such as “1 message received”) may also be added near the icon. See U.S. Publication No. 2006/0084450. Also, on an idle screen of a mobile device (such as a cellular phone), there may be indication icons for received messages, missed calls, and calendar events.